


The Hit

by imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Guns, Hitman!Kuroo, Murder, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: It's bad enough that Kuroo had to fall for you. It's worse that he has to use this an excuse to carry out a hit on your father.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on July 28, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/163520951008/hitman-kuroo-falling-in-love-with-the-daughter-of). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: May
> 
> Anonymous asked: Hitman Kuroo falling in love with the daughter of the person he needs to assassin

Kuroo patted his side, feeling the bulge of the .45 in his bomber jacket. He wedged it more snugly into the holster and patted his jeans pocket for his wallet and keys. He snuck a glance in the mirror by his apartment door and tried fixing his mess of hair. Today was an important day and he didn’t want to look like some hooligan. Granted, it wasn’t like he hasn’t done it before, but an occasion usually called for some dressing up.

He focused on the golden eyes of his reflection. _Do what you have to do, Kuroo_ , it said to him.

And he would. He had to.

—

“Tetsuo-san!” you called. Kuroo turned his head at waved at your form, jogging towards him. A twinge of guilt stung his heart from the lie he had told you, but he shrugged it off and waved at you. He straightened from his relaxed position against the wall and braced himself as you crashed into him.

“I’m sorry for being late,” you said, pulling back and cupping his face with your hand.

“It’s fine,” he said, eyes softening as he pressed your hand to his cheek. He still had you in his arms, out there in public, where anyone—his associates, her bodyguards, even civilians—could see them clearly.

You smiled brightly up at him, backing away and taking his hand as you walked. You threaded your fingers together and pulled him along to the car parked at the curb. She’d seen him enough times to know the make and model of the car he drove for this mission and he couldn’t help the silly grin that curved on his face—and the twinge of concern he forced to the back of his mind.

“Are you sure your dad okay-ed me spending the night with you?” he asked, slightly concerned. Your sudden invitation to spend the night at your place had Kuroo equal parts excited and anxious—was it because you trusted him wholeheartedly or were you onto him? Kuroo didn’t let his attraction to you overshadow all the training he went through, and weighed all options and possible outcomes.

You waved his question aside with a hand. “He won’t mind. Papa doesn’t care either way who I bring home.” Kuroo blistered at your answer, the thought of you bringing home other men making his hair stand on end. “And he’s gonna be in his office the whole night anyway doing whatever.”

Kuroo filed that information for later, when he’d established the best time to carry out his plan. He’d studied the floor plans for weeks leading up to the completion of this mission, and he wasn’t going to let any missteps ruin it.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and said, “Are you _positively_ sure?”

You groaned and turned around, sitting on the hood of the sleek car Kuroo was currently using. Honestly Kuroo didn’t even register that they were already there. “Come on. I’ve been waiting for today for _so long_ —,” an exaggeration because it had only been a few days since you planned this “sleepover”, but it was insanely cute when you did it compared to the other heiresses he had to charm before, “—and I really, _really_ ,” you slipped your hands inside his jacket to clutch at the hem of the black v-neck he wore and tugged, “need you, Tetsuo.”

Kuroo’s hands twitched, itching to hold you, to take you into his arms and embrace you right then. But he hesitated. Because you called him Tetsuo. Because he won’t see you again after tonight. Because he was going to do something very, _very_ bad to you and yours. Because he couldn’t bear to see your face again when he finally did the deed. Because he had, against his better judgment, unexpectedly, unequivocally, inarguably fallen for you.

And he was going to kill your father. Because he should. Because he had to.

Kuroo huffed out a breath, smiling at your words and they way you tugged at his shirt. He raised his hand to caress your cheek, in his mind somehow a twisted mirror of your soft touch earlier. Kuroo pressed his lips to your forehead. “Sorry for the delay, sweetheart,” he whispered, placing a soft kiss to the tip of your nose, then to your lips. “Let’s go?”

Your bright smile was victorious as you slid over to the passenger side of the car, but not before sweetly pecking his lips and reminding him of the lie that was his life. Kuroo’s face was a shadow as he slid into the driver’s side.

He felt the weight of the gun in his jacket as the engine rumbled to life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scenario was originally posted on August 25, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/164594293958/hitmankuroo-falling-for-his-targets-daughter). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: May
> 
> Anonymous asked: Hitman Kuroo falling in love with the daughter of the person he needs to assassin

Kuroo gazed at your slumbering form from his side of the bed. After an intense session of making love, he had coaxed you to sleep, combing his fingers through your hair as your breathing deepened and evened out against his neck. When he was sure you were out, he gently extricated himself. You had stirred for a second and in a sleepy voice breathed, “Tetsuo-san…”

He had paused while standing up. Kuroo sat back down and whispered, “I’m just getting a drink, sweetheart.” You stilled once again when you felt his hand caress your cheek.

In the suffocating darkness of the room, Kuroo dressed quietly. Soon he was back in his all-black ensemble from this afternoon and tiptoeing to your bedroom door. As the latch clicked shut, he scanned the long hallway for any patrolling guards or wandering help. He headed to the office, following the floor plans he had memorized in his head, feeling a bit of comfort that there were no security cameras anywhere in the private wing.

The crack under your father’s office door revealed a sliver of light; he was indeed burning the midnight oil, as you said.

The grip of the gun dug into the small of his back, the leather almost burning his skin. Kuroo took a deep breath as he knocked on the door. A muffled “Come in” was the reply, and Kuroo peeked his head in.

“Ah, Kuroi-kun!” your father said, standing and spreading his arms wide. “How are you, my boy? What brings you here?”

“I just, ah, wanted to stop by,” Kuroo replied as the man before him firmly shook his hand. “I was looking for (Y/N) and the guards let me in, but she was sleeping. Figured I’d stop by and at least let you know I was here, sir.”

“Well it _is_ pretty late,” your father conceded, glancing at the clock that hung over the office’s small fireplace. “Pity she’s sleeping, though. I’ve heard she’s wanted to see you for a while. First time she’s taking such a liking to someone so much.”

Kuroo’s back stiffened at the words, even with his already rigid stance. “Really?” he managed to choke out. “I… didn’t think she was so serious about me.”

“Well, she is, my boy. Drink?” He approached the small table laden with crystal decanters, each of them filled with different shades of brown liquid. “You know, I love my daughter very much. I’d do anything for her. I’ve worked day and night, tirelessly, for the last 23 years, for her. It’s my biggest nightmare, you know, that she’d get heartbroken. She’s never had a boyfriend before you, I assume since you’ve been visiting her fairly often.” Kuroo felt his cheeks redden slightly. Your father chose a drink from the numerous cases and poured some into an equally beautiful crystal tumbler. “So. If you do break her heart or hurt her in any way,” he turned back to Kuroo, the jovial twinkle in his eye all but gone, “I will see to it that you get the appropriate consequences.”

His piercing gaze made Kuroo shiver, not for the first time wondering if he should just back out. He could. He’d die for it, but he could. If he fired a bullet into your father’s head right now, then he’d be indirectly responsible for you living the remainder of your life without a father. You wouldn’t know he did it, but he’d have to live with it.

Either way, both decisions would end up a lose-lose situation. He had to think—fast.

Your father took a drink and walked leisurely back to his imposing desk. “I do hope you understand why I’m so protective of her, Kuroi-kun. I only want the best for my lovely daughter.”

Kuroo’s hands at his back carefully slid out the pistol and unlatched the safety. “Well, I’m glad you won’t be around to see me disappoint her, sir.”

The mogul knit his brows. “What do you mean, son?”

_Pop!_

The silencer did its job. There was barely a sound as the bullet fired and buried itself right in the middle of your father’s forehead. He didn’t even have time to react—Kuroo was too fast. As the hit man lowered the gun he surveyed his surroundings. It wasn’t bad; there wasn’t much blood splatter everywhere. The black leather chair took the brunt of it, but it wasn’t too noticeable. Kuroo quickly clicked the safety back on and tucked it in the back of his waistband as he made his way to the door.

The sight that greeted him as he opened the door was the last thing he wanted.

You stood there, clad in a thin nightgown and an afghan robe that fell to your knees, no shoes or slippers on. In any other circumstance he’d think you looked like an angel.

But now you looked like his executioner.

“So you _were_ here,” you sighed as he surreptitiously closed the door behind him. “I figured.”

Kuroo feigned confusion. “What do you mean?”

You stepped close to him, intending to wrap your arms around his waist, but he stopped you. Kuroo hefted you up by the backs of your thighs and you let out an unintended giggle. “Well, you mentioned my dad before we drove here, so I figured you’d stop by his office to say hi.” You pressed a small kiss to his forehead. “So did you see him?”

Kuroo ignored the guilt piercing his heart and squeezing his lungs and gave you a crooked smile. “Yeah. Asked me to go though, since he had something urgent on the table.”

You nodded your head, understanding. “But enough about my dad,” you said, raking a hand through his hair, more mussed up than usual because of your frenzied hands earlier. “Let’s go back to bed? I haven’t had enough of you just yet, Tetsuo-san.” You dipped your head and kissed him, your want obvious in every move you made.

He shouldn’t be doing this—he hurt you too much already, he didn’t want to inflict any more pain on you.

But damn he was weak for you. He was powerless as he gave in to your desire.

And as he carried you back into your room, as he embraced you again, as he fell asleep beside you, Kuroo despised the monster that he was, for bringing a darkness into your life that you never deserved.


End file.
